1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy supplying system for use of solar energy and particularly, to an energy supplying system for supplying one or more energy consuming apparatus with energy generated by different types of energy generating facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cogeneration systems are well known in which electric power is generated by an internal combustion engine fueled with fossil fuel and heat generated at the time by the internal combustion engine is transferred to a heat exchanger for potential use as energy.
The use of solar energy also has been focused and, for example, a power supplying system built by a combination of a cogeneration system, a solar generator, and a commercial power source is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Hei) 8-186935 in which the power supplying system can supply a desired electric power from the different sources with balance while offsetting the drawback of solar power generation which largely depends on the local climate.
Particularly, in such a solar power generator with a multiplicity of solar cells receiving and converting solar energy into electric power, the solar cells emit a considerable amount of heat which may also be utilized as thermal energy. However, the heat emitted from the solar cells also depends on the local climate similar to the electric power from the cells and will hardly be anticipated for constant and stable emission which may be expected in a generator using fossil fuel.
One of solar cell type cogeneration systems for use of the heat generated due to solar power generation is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Hei) 5-332636. In the proposed solar cell type cogeneration system, it is intended to use a cooling water heated up by the waste heat from solar cells included therein. Because the cooling water is heated up only to a unsatisfactory temperature and has to be subjected to adiabatic compression to have a desired higher temperature before it is used, the system will be complicated.